


The Cabin in the Woods

by Tutta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutta/pseuds/Tutta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headmistress of Hogwarts doesn't want Hermione Granger to spend the summer alone. She offers her to stay in a cabin on the Hogwarts grounds. Takes place during the summer between book six and book seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I am sorry for any mistakes. Thank you Jen (MegaNerdAlert) for the idea and for beta-reading. All characters belong to the Queen of Magic, J.K Rowling.   
> This story will have Mature content. It will be detailed. You have been warned.

**Chapter one**

**T** he grass made a soft squishing sound every time she put her foot down; it felt like walking on a sponge. It had been raining nonstop for the past six days, and the Hogwarts grounds were soaked beyond what it could absorb. If the rain didn't stop soon it would flood the lower areas. Her shoes were filled with water, her hair was plastered to her head and the robes hung heavy over her shoulders, the bottom dragging over the muddy ground.

She walked slowly and deliberately on though, oblivious to the discomfort of being wet and cold. As she reached a top she could look over to the black lake. The large marble tomb stood there, silent. Fawkes had stopped singing now. The only sound she could hear was the heavy rain. The white marble reflected the dark skies and the water, and shone in a strange, blueish light. The tomb too was wet, off course, but the water easily peeled off it in streams, and only made it twinkle slightly.

She felt another pang of regret for the man resting inside it. Such a loss not only for the school, but for the wizarding world and the Light in its fight against the Dark. She felt empty and alone. How could she possibly grasp this impossible task he had left her with? She turned and walked on, towards the edge of the forest, where an irregularity in the grass was the only evidence of anything out of the ordinary. In a small square, just beyond the trees, the grass looked completely dry. If any other person stepped on it they would find it just as wet as the rest, though. She walked right on to the edge of the grass square and reached out her hand. A door swung open, and she walked inside, dropping the cloak unceremoniously on the floor behind her, as the door shut itself. She glanced at her reflection as she passed a mirror, and shuddered.

"Really Minerva, you have to get a grip on yourself" she said to the empty room. The cabin was small, but cozy. She had started coming here a few days after Dumbledore's death, when all the other teachers had left for the summer. The castle felt too large and empty. Minerva had never been afraid of the dark, but the darkness and silence of the one lonely night she spent in the Headmistress' quarters had made her skin crawl.

The cabin was on the other hand built just for one. There was a small open kitchen and living area, with a fire place, a small white eating table with chairs, a cozy red stuffed chair with a matching sofa and tea table, and a large oak desk in one corner. It also had a bedroom with a large king size bed, and a small bathroom with a tub. She slumped over to the sofa, intended on making a cup of tea in a little while. She would just rest her eyes for a second or two. Her eyes closed as she lent deep into the sofa. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_**T** he body was still on the ground under the Astronomy tower. Harry Potter sat next to him, tears running down his face. The students had started to gather around him, and the teachers. She felt people standing close but didn't see anyone. Her eyes were on him_ _:_ _her friend, her mentor. The legend that had been Albus Dumbledore was now lying crumpled on the ground, an empty shell._

_Harry didn't move for a long time, then a girl with long red hair came forward and gently took his hand, leading him away. She looked familiar, Minerva knew she knew that girl, but at this moment she couldn't place anyone in her brain._

_Slowly she stepped forward, cautiously, as if approaching a fierce, deadly animal. After what felt like a mile, which in reality was only a few steps, she stood there over him. He looked peaceful. He could be sleeping. Except for the twisted limbs. The pale face. The ruffled hair and beard. And suddenly he didn't look asleep at all. Just dead. He looked just dead, and nothing else. And as that fact hit her, as reality smashed her every small hope that this was not real, the world collapsed._

_Her knees gave way, and she crumbled to the ground next to him, covering his chest with her upper body. She felt her body start shake uncontrollably, as the tears started pouring from her eyes. Her lungs contracted painfully, she felt like she couldn't breathe, and as she heaved for air her voice came out as rasping, desperate sobs. In the distance she heard a familiar voice herding the students back inside. She felt movement behind her, and could sense someone walking slowly to her right side and kneel beside her._

_Her body tensed up, preparing to discard the hand that was surely to touch her back. She knew it must be one of the staff coming to tell her to get a grip, to become Headmistress McGonagall. Then a hand did indeed touch her, though not her back. A small hand, much smaller than hers, covered her right hand, while another other arm gently wrapped itself around her waist. The smell of sweet perfume tingled in her nostrils. It smelled of fresh parchment and roses, and the hand covering hers was warm and gentle._

_The girl next to her said nothing, she just pulled her close and held her tight, and Minerva felt herself sink into the girl's side, letting the girl comfort her. They sat like that for what might have been hours might have been days, or it might have been just seconds. Finally the sobbing was reduced to heavy breathing, the tears was just dry, salty streaks on her face. The arm holding her slacked for a moment, the girl leaned back and regained balance._

_Minerva felt the hand in hers give a small pull, and she stood up, instantly towering over the smaller figure next to her. She felt cold and empty now that the arm that had held her was gone. The feeling was short lived though, as the arm returned, and the girl started walking them both towards the castle. Minerva's legs responded to the light pressure, and carried her body with surprising ease up all the stairs to the hospital wing._

_She was pushed into a chair and given a strong drink. The only thing she was aware of was that the hand in hers was gone, and that the warmth of the girl holding her was missing. She felt a need she had never felt before. She needed to be held. Not by anyone. Only by her. She desperately needed her to be close. Then the drink in her hand became replaced with another, the new drink tasted sweet and warm, and her eyes flittered instantly close._

And as they did so the eyes of the woman in the cabin flew open. She had had this dream every time she fell asleep for the past week. She decided that she could not stand it anymore. She had spent the past two years suppressing her growing feelings for that girl, and just as she felt she could control those feelings this had happened. Minerva stood up and rushed out of the cabin, towards the gates of Hogwarts. The second she was out of the boundaries she disapparated. She had to talk to Hermione Granger. Now.

* * *

**T** here was a loud crack as Minerva apparated into this particular street for the second time in her life. It had been six years almost to the date since she first stepped up to the small house in the end of the street to speak to the Grangers for the first time, and deliver Hermione's letter. She hadn't been nervous that time. This time she was. She took a deep breath, and knocked the door. After a few seconds she heard a familiar voice call "I'll get it!" from inside, and felt her stomach lurch.

The door opened to reveal Hermione's surprised face. "Professor?"

Minerva twitched uncomfortably. "Miss Granger. May I come in?"

Hermione frowned. "I think…" she answered carefully "that I should check your identity first?"

Minerva smiled at that, and nodded.

"What did you give me for Christmas in my first year?" the girl asked.

Minerva smiled again and answered. "A small, beaded bag. Now I suppose it's my turn? What shape does your patronus take?"

"An otter," Hermione stated simply, and opened the door to admit the Headmistress.

After a polite handshake and a few words with Hermione's parents Minerva followed Hermione into her bedroom to talk. Hermione motioned for Minerva to sit in the chair by the desk, while she seated herself leg crossed on the bed, looking curious but confident. "So, why are you here, Professor?"

Minerva took this moment to realize that she had absolutely no plan on what to say. She had simply left Hogwarts in a hurry, because of a need to see and speak to Hermione, and she had not thought for second about exactly what to say.

That she was thankful for the kindness shown on the day Albus died? That she had an indescribable need to hold her close and be held back? Or that she had realized that her fondness for her was not just that of a teacher's favoritism of a student, but something deeper, something personal?

The girl was no more than seventeen, for Merlin's sake, and she wasn't even sure exactly what she felt. Only that being close to her felt good and natural, and the fact that the situation was as it was now she would have to see Hermione sooner rather than later. She decided on a subtle approach.

"I wanted to talk to you about your last year at Hogwarts," she started, knowing that Hermione would realize that this was not at all the whole truth, as this could easily have been written in a letter. "The ministry is probably infiltrated by now, and it's just a matter of time before they fall completely. If, in the worst case, Voldemort gets control over the ministry, some students will be in immediate danger. You and Mr. Potter are obvious targets; he for being Harry Potter, and you for being his highly intelligent muggleborn friend."

She stopped to look at Hermione, who looked completely calm back at her. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to have a plan for how to hide you if this happens," she continued.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I appreciate the concern, Minerva, but neither Harry, Ron nor I intend to return to Hogwarts this fall," she stated simply.

Minerva gasped. "But you have to!" she said desperately, standing up. "It's not safe for you anywhere else. You have to keep safe!"

She felt panicky; she could not stand the thought of not having Hermione at Hogwarts the next year, and had unconsciously started to pace the room. Hermione just smiled, then stood up and walked over to her, took her hand and made her sit next to her on the bed.

"It's ok, we have a plan. Sort of. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that, but Dumbledore gave us a job to do, and we will follow that plan. As a matter of fact I could really need your help though. I need to keep my parents safe, and I have a thought for how to do so, but I don't think I have the skill to make it on my own."

While she was talking Hermione had held her hand on Minerva's thigh, stroking her right knee in a comforting way. Minerva tried very hard not to think about how amazing it felt to have Hermione touch her like that, but kept focused on what the girl was saying. A plan? Dumbledore's plan? Oh, what had the old bat told the three students to make them think about leaving school? Hermione of all people!

She shook her hanging head, and then looked at Hermione. "I will help you, in whatever it is you need, but then I wish for something in return."

Hermione's earnest, brown eyes didn't falter, her gaze steady, but she silently cocked one eyebrow, making Minerva swallow hard before continuing. "I wish you to come back to Hogwarts with me, and stay there this summer, so that I can help you in any way possible to survive the times that lie ahead."

Hermione broke into a huge grin and nodded. "I can do that! In fact, I would need somewhere safe to stay the next few weeks, as my plan includes making my parents leave the country for some time."

The girl had squeezed Minerva's thigh as she stood up, and was already waving her wand around the room, causing books, clothes and several assorted items to soar through the air, shrink and disappear into the small beaded bag Minerva recognized as the very same she had bought the girl for Christmas so many years ago.

Then, Hermione filled her in on her plan to hide her parents. Minerva was shocked to say the least, and tried to protest. Hermione simply explained how it was a good plan, how it was the safest thing to do, why her parents shouldn't be forced to live in a secure wizarding location, and finally that Minerva technically had already agreed to help her. In the end Minerva just sat on the bed feeling dumbstruck, preparing herself for the task ahead.

It was not simple magic, it was highly dangerous to perform such complex memory charms, but she was confident that she would be able to do it. She would have to teach Hermione how to undo the memory charms over the summer, in case she herself was… well, unavailable.

She felt a familiar tingling sensation in her stomach thinking about what would come next. Hermione would come to Hogwarts with her. They went down stairs together, and Minerva performed the spells without further ado. Hermione had been specific in this, she didn't want to linger or postpone this, and was ready to leave immediately so that her parents didn't see her after being obliviated. Minerva grabbed Hermione's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze and they diapparated.

* * *

**T** hey apparated to the same spot Minerva had left only an hour or so earlier. Hermione was in tears, having just seen her parents for, possibly, the last time. Minerva was holding her in a comforting embrace, slowly leading her through the gates and to the edge of the forest.

It wasn't until she reached the edge of the dry-looking square that she realized that she might not be able to bring Hermione with her inside. The girl hadn't said anything as Minerva led her away from the castle and towards the forest, but she must have realized by now that they weren't heading for the comfort of Gryffindor tower. By the look of her she could not see the cabin, though, as her eyes were flittering between the different trees behind it.

Tentatively Minerva reached out her hand, and the door swung open to admit them. Hermione looked highly surprised, and so she obviously could see in through the open door. Minerva gave a relived sigh, and stepped inside, leading the girl behind her by the hand. As soon as they both were inside the door swung shut again.

Hermione walked around in the cabins living area, looking with wonder at the place. Minerva gestured for her to sit down, and made them both a cup of tea before starting to explain.

"This cabin has been here for decades, I'm not sure who built it in the first place. It is enchanted to be visible only to the head of Hogwarts. Not just the official head, but the person Hogwarts recognizes as headmaster or mistress. I saw it for the first time myself only days ago. When Dumbledore died I became Headmistress, and thus I can see the cabin.

It serves as a refuge should the situation be that the Headmaster or Headmistress wrongly be taken away from the school. That way he or she can remain within the school boundaries and thus keep an eye on things. You might remember that Professor Dumbledore was dismissed by the board of Governors in your second year, but only because Lucius Malfoy had forced them to do so. Albus hid himself here, and was able to continue his protection of the students. And when Dolores Umbridge and her band of decrees sought to arrest him only last year he was taken here by Fawkes.

The cabin is only visible to the Head of Hogwarts, but the tradition is that the knowledge of its existence is passed to the Deputy. That way at least two people know where the cabin is.

It might be that the door can be opened if someone who can't see it knows exactly where it is. I want to try that with you tomorrow, if you don't mind. I have experimented a bit, but I'm not sure what will happen if I go outside while you remind inside. The house elves can be summoned here when I'm already here, but they cannot apparate into it if I'm outside it, even if they have been inside before. I tried to leave while the elf named Dowy stayed inside, and that went perfectly fine."

Hermione looked horrified at the thought of experimenting with house elves.

"Oh, don't worry, I ordered him to go back to the kitchens if he didn't see me within five minutes; his magic would have saved him," Minerva explained.

Hermione eyed her with some continued suspicion, but said nothing.

"I am alone in the castle now, but I never know when someone might return. If that someone is Severus or anyone else connected to Lord Voldemort I wouldn't want them to know you are here. That's why I want to find out if you can use the cabin even if I'm not in it with you." She finished speaking, and they sat in silence for a while. She was surprised that the usually curious girl didn't ask any questions, but then again, she had had quite a rough evening.

* * *

**J** ust as Minerva was about to propose that they turned in for the night Hermione yawned and stretched. It was close to two o clock in the morning, and they really ought to get some sleep.

Minerva smiled and pointed at the bedroom door. "The bedroom is in there," she said. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Hermione looked at the door, then back at Minerva, confused. "Aren't you going to bed?" she asked.

Minerva looked into those stunningly beautiful brown eyes, and shook her head, smiling. "I planned to sleep on the sofa tonight," she answered, even if her whole body screamed for her to just run into that bedroom, "and if it works out with you being able to get in on your own I think I could sleep in the castle."

Hermione looked at her for a long time, then she smiled. "I don't think you should," she said. "Come and sleep in the bed with me." She walked to the bedroom and peeked inside. "It's huge! Besides, I don't want to be alone." She made a puppy dog face and pouted her lips.

Minerva could have been knocked dead to the ground by the look she was receiving, and didn't dare herself to speak. She knew she should refuse. She knew that her growing feelings for the girl would cause her to lie awake half the night just staring at her. But she couldn't. The heart was winning the battle big time, with the brain not even trying to argue against it. Hermione's eyes were warm and honest as they met hers, and she simply couldn't say no.

She nodded slowly, and received a huge grin in return. Hermione's eyes were suddenly sparkling with something more than glee. Mischief? As if she knew about Minerva's silent battle with her own emotions. But there was no way the girl knew how Minerva felt. Was there?

In the end Minerva found herself next to the sleeping form of Hermione. The girl had fallen asleep after mere seconds, and Minerva was trying to get comfortable without moving around too much. The bed was in fact huge, there was a good meter separating their bodies. Hermione's steady breathing was hypnotic to Minerva's ears, and she was really tired. After only a short while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**M** inerva woke at some point in the middle of the night with a bad feeling something was wrong. She turned to look at Hermione, and found the bed empty. She sat bolt upright and looked around. The room was very dark, but many years as a cat Animagus had given her a good night vision.

The room was indeed empty, but the bedroom door was open. She jumped out of bed and half sprinted towards the door. Just as she reached the door frame she tripped on something on the floor. Not able to regain balance she fell face forward out through the door. She managed to catch herself in mid fall and avoided hurting herself badly, even though she landed flat on the floor. Looking around from floor height her brain made several startling discoveries at the same time.

For one, Hermione was there, and she was alone. She was currently standing on the small tea table, on her toes, trying to reach something over her head. Secondly the said girl was completely naked. This would explain the night gown and underwear that had wrapped itself around Minerva's ankles, causing her to trip.

She stacked herself upright, and stared at Hermione open mouth. "Hermione! What are you doing?!" she finally blurted out. The girl turned her head slowly to look at her, and then continued to reach for absolutely nothing.

Minerva took a step closer. "Hermione!" she said again "Are you alright?" She was worried now, Hermione's eyes were blank and unfocused, and when she had looked at Minerva it was as if she had looked straight through her.

Minerva was seriously wondering whether the girl could be cursed. Slowly she reached out a hand, and touched Hermione's arm. She tried very hard not to look at Hermione's bare chest, but when she touched the warm skin she felt herself blush madly.

The girl made absolutely no notice of her touch; she simply stated "I will just pick one more dirigible plum, and then we should all play some chess."

Minerva blinked. Huh? Plums? Her brain ticked very fast, trying to make sense of this. Just as she decided to find her wand and check for curses Hermione gave a loud snore, sounding very much like a large pig.

Minerva's eyes widened, and then she started laughing. Hermione wasn't cursed at all. She was asleep! Gently Minerva led the girl by the hand down from the tea table, again highly aware of Hermione's naked glory.

In theory she guessed she could just lead the girl back into the bedroom and Hermione would just sleep on, but she really could not expect to get any more sleep herself if Hermione was sleeping naked! She decided to wake her up instead, and gently spoke Hermione's name while looking around the room for anything to wrap around this Goddess of and eye catcher. She noticed an old quilt hanging over the stuffed chair.

Minerva quickly threw the quilt around Hermione's shoulders, covering her up down to her knees. Hermione closed her eyes, then opened them, and blinked several times, taking in her surroundings. She had the unfocused look of someone just waking up after being in very deep sleep.

Minerva still stood holding the quilt closed over Hermione's chest, not daring to let go before the girl was able to hold it herself. "Where…" Hermione finally found her consciousness and looked around the room, then at Minerva's concerned, flushed face. "What happened?" she asked.

Then the girl looked down at herself, obviously reaching a few conclusions. She was naked, except for the quilt, which Minerva was holding. Minerva could see the red color creeping up the girls face as realization clearly hit her; if Minerva was holding the quilt now, then no one had held it in the first place. Hermione quickly grabbed hold of the quilt, causing Minerva to withdraw her hand so fast she might have been burned.

"I… You were sleep walking…" she said, stupidly.

"Oh," Hermione answered awkwardly. "I don't think I've done that for quite some time…" She was regaining her composure faster than Minerva, who was still blushing madly. "I hope what you saw won't give you nightmares." She blurted out with a wink, causing Minerva to look dumbstruck.

"I… I… I…" the Headmistress stuttered, eyes wide. "If everything is fine, I'll go back to bed!" she said in a very high pitched voice, and turned hastily back to the bedroom. Just as she reached the door she stumbled in Hermione's bed clothes again, though managed to stay on her feet this time. Behind her she heard Hermione giggle madly. Minerva felt her own blush would probably burn a hole through the sheets.


	2. Sweet dreams

**A** fter Hermione's naked sleeping adventure Minerva didn't get any more rest. She sat at the kitchen table by the window drinking tea until morning, when said girl finally stirred.

It was close to nine when the bedroom door squeaked and was pushed open. Hermione strolled casually out of the bedroom wearing only her night gown, which Minerva now realized didn't cover more than two inches of Hermione's long legs.

She hadn't really got a good look last night, seeing as it was so dark, and she had been very busy trying  _not_  to look. Now, on the other hand, she couldn't help it; her eyes raked over the girl's body with great interest, taking in every detail.

The lengthy, curly brown hair was draped over her shoulders. Her long arms were tan, slightly freckled and smooth, giving the younger woman a healthy look.

The night gown showed quite a lot of cleavage, and the thin fabric made it quite obvious that there was no bra underneath it; her nipples could be seen, proudly set on round, firm breasts. Just as Minerva's jaw dropped at noticing the nipple truth Hermione met her gaze.

Minerva blushed very hard, and quickly pretended to watch something happening outside the window. She could have sworn she heard Hermione snicker, but didn't dare look.

The bathroom door closed with a mild snap, and Minerva hurried up to the desk in the corner and found a book that she picked up at random. She sat down again with the book in front of her, and looked deeply concentrated when Hermione returned from the bathroom, now fully dressed.

The younger witch made herself a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal, and then sat down opposite Minerva, who was still trying very hard to appear busy reading.

Suddenly Hermione started to laugh.

Minerva ignored her for a few seconds, decided she couldn't keep up the act, and lowered the book. Keeping her face in what she believed to be a relaxed expression she looked at Hermione.

The girl stopped laughing for a split second, obviously fighting hard to do so, then burst out laughing again, causing cereal to splash all over the table. Minerva looked at her indignantly, not at all happy to be laughed at.

"And may I ask what the joke is about?" she asked irritably. Hermione just shook her head, dried the tears now running from her eyes and heaved for breath, laughing harder than ever.

"You…" she gasped through her laughter "Are…. Reading… That book… Upside… Down!"

Finally Minerva actually looked at the book she was holding, and realized that she was indeed trying to read it upside down. Turing it the right way she also realized it was not at all a normal text book. It was a muggle smutty novel, with a rather descriptive picture on the front. Probably something Albus had "borrowed" from a muggle house at some point.

She dropped the book to the floor in surprise, accompanied by a very un-Minerva-ish shriek, causing Hermione to double up again with laughter again.

Minerva was mortified. She had never acted so clumsily or embarrassing in her whole life, and to do so in front of a student! The most brilliant and beautiful student she had ever met, actually, just to make the whole situation more awful.

She blushed harder than ever, stared down at her hands and stammered to find words of excuses.

Just as she decided to go for the "strict and frightening Professor McGonagall-look" Hermione's hand took hers and gave it a squeeze, shutting Minerva up completely.

"Hey…" she heard Hermione say. "I realize I made a real fool of myself tonight, and that you think it embarrassing. Don't worry about it, I used to sleep walk all the time when I was younger."

The girl was smiling. "I haven't for years now, though, at least as far as I know. I've never found myself naked in the Dungeons or anything. And yes, I did tend to get undressed before as well. I have woken up naked a fair few times over the past six years though." She finished, and Minerva couldn't help laughing a little.

"Actually," Minerva said, glad for an excuse to talk about something closer to normal than Hermione's lack of underwear, "you might very well have been running around naked in your sleep, just not outside your dormitory." Hermione looked puzzled, and Minerva continued.

"The rooms are enchanted, and have been for hundreds of years," the older witch explained. "One boy almost got himself killed, when he dreamt that he could fly and threw himself out of a window in Ravenclaw tower. He only survived because his pajamas got stuck to the window hatch. He was dangling upside-down for a couple of hours before someone woke up and found him there, still sound asleep. After that they decided to ward the dormitories at night, so that the doors and windows would recognize a person sleeping and not let them through."

Hermione nodded and smiled, and Minerva continued.

"That worked out good, at least for a while. Then it turned out some of the students, especially the younger ones, would be half asleep when visiting the toilet during the night. The warded doors wouldn't let them through, and being not fully awake they simply used whatever the sleepy head decided looked most like a cubicle. More than half the times that was another four-poster."

Hermione, who had been giggling through most of this story, now laughed so hard she had problems breathing. "At least I never did that!" she gasped through her laugher.

Minerva started laughing too, she couldn't help it. Hermione's laughter filled her entire being with warm and good feelings, and she felt herself give a very revealing sigh, while taking in the beauty of the girl in front of her.

Hermione stopped laughing, and gave her a puzzled look, as if trying hard to put two and two together. Trying desperately to recover and hide that obvious feeling Minerva coughed way louder than necessary, only causing the girl to look at her with more questioning eyes.

Not trusting herself to be able to support an innocent and relaxed look, Minerva continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"After a while they managed to extend the wards to reach all the way down to the toilets, and I don't think there has been any sleep walking accidents since." She finished, acutely aware that Hermione still worked hard on deciphering her behavior. She coughed again, and rose abruptly, almost knocking her tea cup to the floor.

"We should get started with our experiments!" she exclaimed, and without another word she walked over to pick up her cloak, leaving a very surprised Hermione sitting by the table.

* * *

**M** inerva stood by the door until Hermione finally got up and stood next to her. She purposefully avoided the younger's eyes, but opened the door and let her step outside first. Then the door closed by itself behind her, and they walked a few meters away from it.

It had stopped raining now, and the sun was quickly drying up the Hogwarts grounds. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Minerva turned and looked at Hermione. With all the air of being the Headmistress and Professor she could master she motioned towards the direction where she could see a door, while she knew Hermione could not.

"Can you see anything distinctive about this spot, anything to suggest where the cabin is?" she asked.

Hermione looked carefully around. "Yes," she finally said with a smile. "There grass looks different. It's dryer, and slightly browned, like it's been lacking water and sun." Minerva nodded approvingly, and moved towards the cabin again.

"What happens if you go nearer?" she asked. Hermione started walking towards her, but stopped. "I don't want to." The girl looked wary. "I feel like walking around, or past. Not through." Minerva nodded again.

"Yes, it's enchanted with a repelling charm, to make people walk around it. It's invisible to everyone but me, but I do have a feeling it might be solid to anyone. Try touching it."

Hermione walked closer, and then passed by Minerva by only a few inches. Minerva felt her breath hitch as Hermione's perfume tickled her nose, and the blush from earlier rose again in her cheek. Hermione didn't seem to notice though, and continued to take a few careful steps towards the cabin.

It was almost comical for Minerva to watch, as she could see the cabin right there, while Hermione was staring at nothing. The girl was sneaking up towards the wall, just a foot to the right of the door, hands outstretched, then stopped.

"One more foot." Minerva said, and watched Hermione take one more step forward, and carefully reaching out her hand a bit further.

As soon as her hand made contact with the wood Hermione flinched, but took another step and felt the wall with both hands. It was definitely solid, Minerva thought, and smiled.

"The door is just a little to your left." Hermione moved again, her hand searching blindly for the doorknob. When she found it she grinned and turned to look at Minerva. "That's not going to look stupid at all, with me doing on my own." She said it sarcastically but with laughter in her voice.

Minerva ignored the joke. "Try to open it." Hermione's brows furrowed for a second, and then she turned again and tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Damn. Hermione pulled the doorknob again, leaning back and using all her weight to try and force the door open. Nothing happened.

"Alohomora!" the girl yelled, startling Minerva, but the door was still closed when she pulled it again. Wait. Pulled? Minerva raised one eyebrow and said silently. "Try to push…"

Hermione almost fell flat on the cabin floor as the door swung easily forward, causing Minerva to give an involuntary laugh, which she tried and failed to camouflage as a snort. Hermione regained her composure, and turned to look at her, a bit red in the face. "I knew that…" she stated, and walked inside, making Minerva snort with laughter again.

* * *

**T** hey experimented most of the morning, with any different situation they could come up with.

Finally Hermione had been able to walk in to the cabin even though Minerva was outside the Hogwarts gates, both with and without her wand. She could stay inside and close the door, even lock it, but it would open for Minerva even if magically sealed by Hermione. The opposite way though she couldn't, but why would Minerva have to seal herself in?

Hermione had found a pattern and a number of steps that would lead her straight to the invisible door. Six steps walking from the first tree to the right, then turn 90 degrees and walk another seven.

Minerva had her back to her for a second, watching an owl circling the Astronomy tower, when Hermione obviously decided to try get into the cabin at a run.

Minerva turned around just in time to realize that Hermione would miss the target. She yelled, but it was too late. Hermione ran head first straight at the wall, and collapsed.

Minerva felt her heart clench and hurried over to her, then knelt by her side. "Hermione…" she cooed, while lifting the girl's head carefully from the ground. "Are you ok?" Hermione blinked and reached out her hand to touch her forehead, which had a rapidly swelling bruise on it.

"Ouch…" she said, and tried to sit up. Minerva held her down. "Stay down for a minute." She ordered. Hermione sank back down, resting her head in Minerva's lap. Minerva stroked her head carefully, and whispered a spell to stop the swelling.

Hermione groaned and looked up at her, eyes locking with hers. Minerva was shocked at how deep brown they were. She had seen Hermione's eyes before, off course. But in this light… The forest, the sun and the fact that Hermione's eyes were slightly unfocused made the chocolate color shine with a different light; they were sparkling.

Minerva's eyes darted to Hermione's lips, which were slightly parted, and swallowed hard. It would be so easy to just lean in. She was so close. She involuntarily licked her own lips and leaned in a little closer.

Hermione suddenly reached out a hand and touched Minerva's cheek. Her eyes snapped back up to the younger woman's eyes, and she blushed deep purple.

She had seen. Off course she had seen. Hermione stared at her with wonder in her eyes, still holding her cheek. Minerva cleared her voice awkwardly, and looked away.

"Let's… let's get you inside, shall we?" she said, her voice slightly high pitched again. Hermione smiled at her, and nodded. Carefully, with Minerva's help, she got up and stood unsteadily. Minerva led her through the door, and made her lay down on the sofa, while she seated herself in a chair.

* * *

**M** inerva had made lunch, and forced Hermione to stay on the sofa while she made it. "You need to rest your head!" she had said, which was only partly true. She really couldn't have Hermione too close, her pulse was still racing after that moment of weak self-control.

The kitchen area was so small they were bound to bump into and touch each other while working. There was nothing Minerva wanted more, and nothing she feared more, than physical contact with that wonderful young witch.

She had cooked a simple chicken soup and served with a light salad and bread. Hermione had downed it, obviously starving, then fallen back on the sofa saying she felt queasy. Minerva had told her to stay down, head on a pillow, and Hermione had started talking about Transfiguation. Minerva was glad to have a subject to talk about to take her mind off things. Conversation flowed easily between them, and she felt less self conscious.

They had talked for a while, Hermione laying on the sofa, and Minerva sitting in one of the chairs. "Will you explain the theory of Animagi?" Hermione had asked, and Minerva was glad to.

She had talked for a long time, explaining about the spellwork and wandwork, theory and history, and was reaching the more difficult parts when she got a feeling something was off. "… making yourself loose mass, which is… "She stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

At first Hermione had stopped her and asked questions every minute or so, but now Minerva realized that was a good ten or fifteen minutes ago. She looked over at the sofa, where Hermione lay. The beauty was fast asleep, mouth slightly open, with one arm hanging limply off the edge of the sofa.

Minerva gave a sigh, smiled and went to fetch a blanket to cover Hermione with. Then she sat back down and tried to read today's Daily Prophet. Every five seconds or so she would look up though, just to make sure Hermione was still there.

* * *

**A** t some point Minerva must have actually managed to focus on what she was reading, because a sudden movement from the sofa made her jump and drop the paper.

Hermione had sat up and tossed the blanket away. "Don't stand too quickly!" Minerva said, but the girl only stared at her, and walked towards the bathroom.

Minerva raised an eyebrow and followed the young Gryffindor with her eyes as she made it to the other side of the room and closed the door behind her. She kept staring at the door for a full minute, before reaching down to pick up the newspaper scattered all over the floor under her chair.

She didn't hear Hermione come out from the bathroom. She had just had to crawl down on the floor to reach the sports pages under the table when her eyes saw a pair of feet trotting towards her. Bare feet.

Behind the approaching feet Minerva saw the bathroom door standing ajar. A heap of clothes discarded on the inside. She stared at the naked feet again, now just a few paces away from her face.

Just as she was about to stand up a pair of blue, silken underpants dropped straight down around the naked ankles no more than two feet away from the Headmistress's face, and she felt all face color drain.

Very reluctantly she looked up, and almost fainted.

Right in front of her stood Hermione. She was staring blankly at her, not even a hint of shame or insecurity on her face. Minerva swallowed hard, and stood up, careful to look anywhere else than at Hermione.

"H-Hermione!" she stammered. Hermione didn't say anything, she just stood there. Completely naked. In the middle of the room. Two feet away from a furiously blushing Minerva.

"W-why… Why are you naked?!" she finally gasped, actually covering her eyes with her hands to avoid staring. Again there was no answer.

She could feel Hermione moving closer, and looked out from behind her hands just in time to see the girl leaning in, hands cupping the Headmistress's face.

Minerva gasped, and stopped breathing. The world stopped and started spinning at the same time. One thousand butterflies started dancing in her chest and stomach, and her blood boiled, as Hermione Granger's lips melted against hers.

The younger lips moved carefully over hers, warm and wet, and Minerva couldn't help but close her eyes, her hands reaching out to stroke Hermione's naked sides. Slowly, tentatively, she let out her breath, and moved her own lips.

The kiss quickly deepened, and when Minerva felt Hermione's tongue lick her bottom lip she opened her mouth to allow their tongues to dance.

Hermione's hands moved to grasp Minerva's neck and hair, roughly pulling it out of its regular bun, and Minerva stroked Hermione's back and sides, pulling her closer still.

She let out a loud moan, just as her right thumb grazed a hardened nipple. She felt Hermione shudder, and smiled into the kiss, eyes still closed. She touched the nipple again, a bit harder this time, and moaned again, as Hermione's lips left hers.

She could hear Hermione's unsteady breath, and felt her hands cup her face again. Once more she stroked over the naked breast, and heard Hermione gasp. Wait. Gasp?

Her eyes sprang open, and she stared into those stunningly brown eyes of one Hermione Granger. Eyes filled with lust. And love. And passion. And… surprise? Questions. Unfocused eyes trying to make sense of something. Eyes that flittered downwards to their owners naked body, and back up to meet hers. Eyes blinking rapidly. And Minerva suddenly realized her mistake.

A stone dropped into her stomach, her heart broke in a million pieces, and all color drained from her flushed face. Then the Headmistress of Hogwarts did something she had never done in her life. She turned around and ran.

She ran for dear life, with Hermione's eyes still burning in her neck long after the door had closed behind her. Eyes that she knew would hunt her forever. The shocked eyes of someone just coming out of deep sleep.


End file.
